


P.E.R.F.E.C.T

by ChandleryeoJ (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/ChandleryeoJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Joey get along swimmingly. One of their favorite pass times is sitting with each other on the couch or Joey's chair, watching old shows or new releases. When Joeys chair is broke, Rachel and him get a new one... A vibrating one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.E.R.F.E.C.T

Rachel and Joey have been having a blast living together, they would go out to eat, play playstation, watch t.v, it was perfect. She never would have thought living with Joey would come so… naturally. They had movie nights every wednesday where they sit on the couch, Rachel usually sprawled over Joey, they had contests at strange games, Rachel even winning a round of FireBall. It was like best friends living together, everything was platonic at first, but things started to change after a couple weeks, they’d sit together in Joey’s chair, they’d spend long nights talking in Rachel’s room, they started to hold each other's gaze longer, or their hands would brush together. It wasn’t sexual. But, as if they were a domestic couple. 

The day Rachel ruined Rosita (Joey's recliner) she felt horrible, indescribable. She couldn't have been more relieved when Joey went with her and agreed to buy a new one, they spent two hours at the store, sitting in chairs together, or talking to someone about the price when they found the perfect chair. It vibrated, had a stereo that connected to the t.v, radio, reclined all the way back. P.E.R.F.E.C.T, and it was a week later when things suddenly changed between them. 

“Hey, Joey, can I sit with you?” Joey was sprawled in the chair reclined, vibrate on the highest setting, watching a few reruns of a show his mom used to watch when he was young. He was wearing a black loose tank top, with jeans. He looked over as he put the chair in sitting position, then motioned his hands, gesturing to his lap for Rachel to climb over.

“Of course, Joey’s lap, is your lap.” He said. Rachel walked around and sat, her legs over his lap and off the side of the chair, and her head leaning against Joey's shoulder, and the chair, feeling the vibration throughout her body. She was wearing a white t-shirt that ended just above her blue shorts. 

They sat and watched the show in silence, relaxing into each other and the chair. Joey has to be honest, Rachel is fairly attractive, the long, soft hair, the shapely body, her long, smooth legs… Joey absentmindedly dragged the pad of his finger up, and down Rachel's thigh. Now, Joey's just a man, and like any other man with a vibrating chair, and a sexy lady sitting on you, you start to get aroused… and the moan that slipped through Rachel's lips when his finger dragged up to the bottom of her short shorts didn't help that situation. They both froze when the noise escaped, then Joey slowly laid his whole hand on her knee, then moved his hand slowly up her thigh, dipping between her legs, and her body pushed out to the feeling, gasping out Joey’s name.

Joey was nearly fully hard, and Rachel wiggled a little under his hand, pushing her upper thighs against him, and it was his turn to do a deep throated groan. They looked at each other, eyes digging into each other searching for something, anything, to act on what they are feeling. Rachel pulled her legs around, turning towards Joey until she was straddling him, either leg on either side of his.

“now Joey,” Her voice was breathy, and husky with lust, Joey rolled his hips slightly to his name, earning a roll back from Rachel. “Joey! this is a one time deal? just tonight?” She said quickly.

“The Joey Special?” He said grinning, his voice suggestive.

“Joey, the Joey Special is two pizzas…”

“and the Rachel special is ruining the mood.” He said leaning forward and locking his lips forcefully with Rachel, to his surprise, and liking, Rachel dragged her tongue across his lips, taking control. As soon as his lips were open to Rachel, all chance of turning back was gone. The moaning, grinding, panting, hungry hands searching each other. Rachel lifted her arms as she felt a tug at the hem, then busied her hands undoing the zipper of his pants, and as soon as they were open joey bucked, reveling in the relief from being released of the straining fabric.

Every stroke of Joey's fingers left a tingling feeling, and once they separated from the kiss he began kissing down her jaw, his tongue dragged down her neck, making every one of her muscles quiver. He stopped to suck on her collarbone.

“Bed.” she panted out as her bra was unclasped, and she felt his mouth close around one of her perked nipples.

They both stood up and ran to their own rooms.

“Joey!” she yelled, both poking their heads out of their door frames, She rolled her eyes, “My room!”


End file.
